Undertaker
|image = |kanji = アンダーテイカー |romanji = Andāteikā |race = Shinigami |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Yellow Green |hair = Grey |unusual features = Scars on face, neck, and left pinky finger, long black fingernails |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Funeral Director |previous occupation = |base of operations = Funeral Parlor |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 6 |anime debut = Episode 4 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Junichi Suwabe |english voice = John Swasey }} Undertaker (アンダーテイカー, Andāteikā) is a Shinigami and a funeral director who works with the underworld of Britain. He frequently acts as an informant to Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Undertaker is a lean man with long grey hair including a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. His eyes are the typical color of Shinigami eyes, a bright yellow green. He has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger and has long black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. Personality Known only by his profession, Undertaker is a mysterious man whose scarred face is never fully visible beneath his long hair and crooked top hat. He tends to punctuate his words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles and seems to spend a good deal of time inside of coffins. Undertaker seems to take joy in frightening others, as he intentionally acts creepy to provoke a reaction. He appears to enjoy both his job as a funeral director and as an informant to the Phantomhive family, as he has worked with them since before Vincent Phantomhive's time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 6 He has great connections with the underworld, as victims of murder from the underworld often show up at his place of business. It is these connections that allow him to be a useful informant to the Phantomhives. However, he does not exchange his services for "the queen's money," as he seems to dislike Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 18''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 13, page 19 Instead, those who want information from him are expected to amuse him in some way. Undertaker frequently refers to the deceased as his "guests." It is his hobby to remove organs from his "guests" for research.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 23 When living people come to visit him, he frequently asks if they came to see what it feels like to sleep in a coffin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 15 History Undertaker is a retired Shinigami, and as Grell Sutcliff quotes, a "deserter". As a Shinigami, he wore square, silver-framed glasses, and a black suit including a black trench coat. He did not have the scars across his neck and face, but still had his ear piercings. In the anime, he is a famous Shinigami, who was ranked management level and has judged souls as famous as Marie Antoinette and Robin Hood. William T. Spears said that even crying children would have offered their souls to him. He is highly respected by William, but he does not return the feelings, calling William "annoying and noisy."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 23 Undertaker was also shown in the Phantomhive Manor along with other nobles and acquaintances of the Earl in Baron Kelvin's flashback, meaning that he was a possible acquaintance of Vincent Phantomhive. Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper When Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, Grell Sutcliff, and Angelina Durless decide they want to see a crime scene of one of Jack the Ripper's killings, they go to the Undertaker to find out not only where they can find it, but if there is any additional information.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 1 The Undertaker appears out of a coffin, saying he has expected Ciel to come. He asks if Ciel wants to see how it feels like to sleep in his custom-made coffin, creeping Angelina, Grell, and Lau out . Ciel says that he didn't come to play and the Undertaker interrupts him, claiming that he knows why Ciel is here. The Undertaker tells him that since Ciel went out of his way to visit him, he'll certainly do everything in his power to help. He invites them to sit on the coffins and distributes tea. While munching on a cookie, the Undertaker says that it isn't the first time he handled something similar to the Jack the Ripper case.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 13-15 Angelina asks what he means by that and the Undertaker replies that there was another case where prostitutes were being killed, even in a similar way. In the beginning, the police weren't so bothered about these cases though the prostitutes all had something in common. However, he needs a compensation before he will reveal that crucial detail. Lau compliments that the Undertaker is good at doing business and asks how much money he wants for this information. The Undertaker vigorously approaches him to tell him that he doesn't want any of the Queen's money. He then turns to Ciel, saying he only has one requirement: show him a "first-rate laugh". If he does so, no matter what he wants to know, the Undertaker will tell him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 16-17 Ciel remarks that he's a weirdo. Lau steps up and tells his joke of a tiger but it failed to amuse the Undertaker. Angelina is next to provoke a laugh out of him and inappropriately tells him a vulgar, dirty joke that lasts for an hour. The Undertaker then successfully shuts Lau's and Angelina's mouths and concludes that Ciel is the only one left to make him laugh.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 18-19 Ciel is reluctant to and the Undertaker counters that he has helped him out many times in the past so why can't Ciel be nice to him just this once. Abruptly, Sebastian intervenes, signaling that it's his turn and asks for everyone to step outside and forbids anyone to peek in.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 19-20 Sebastian is able to get Undertaker to relay the information through telling him a joke. Although the joke is unknown, it sends Undertaker into wild laughter. Undertaker reveals that Jack the Ripper's victims are missing their organs, and beyond that, the organs are removed with such precision that only a medical professional could have committed the crimes. The victims are whereby former prostitutes with their uterus specifically removed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 21-24 Using this information, Sebastian and Ciel are able to later catch the murderer in the act.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 11-13 Later, Undertaker is seen watching Angelina's funeral from a distance and he approaches Ciel afterward. He calls Ciel kind for giving a nameless prostitute her own grave, but Ciel says he is not, because he had many opportunities to save this woman, but because he placed catching the killer above saving her, she died. He says he even let his own relative, Madame Red, die for the same reason. Undertaker asks if he feels regret, but Ciel says he does not because the killer is gone and Queen Victoria can be at ease. Undertaker says he does not like the Queen because all she does is sightsee from way up high and forces harsh tasks for the Earl to complete.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 16-19 Ciel replies that it's the karma his family has been burdened with and he inherited with his ring. The Undertaker comments that Ciel is bound to the Queen with the ring acting as a collar connecting he and the Queen with a chain called karma. Ciel tells him that he was the one who decided to the put the collar around his own neck. The Undertaker says that he hopes that the collar will choke him one day. Then, he takes his leave, and says the Earl and his butler can stop by any time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 20-21 Noah's Ark Circus Ciel and Sebastian next approach Undertaker in connection with the Noah's Ark Circus kidnappings, in order to find out if any of children have shown up dead. This time, he insults Ciel, who decides to offer the payment of a laugh himself. Ciel supposedly did something very embarrassing. Afterward, he reveals that there are not any children's corpses, which angers Ciel. However, Undertaker points out that it is important that he knows he does not know anything, as it is indicative that the children might still be alive. As he leaves, Undertaker tells Ciel to keep his soul safe. Several days later, he is seen watching the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor while playing with charms. On one charm, there is a date and a name engraved, 13 July 1866, Claudia P. He chuckles to himself that he warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and that Ciel will understand once it is too late. In this moment, Undertaker is shown to not only be looking at the fire but at the cinematic records of the victims. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case After Double Charles gives Ciel a letter from the Queen, he tells Sebastian to contact Undertaker. Undertaker provided a safety coffin for Sebastian’s funeral. When it rings, he informs the others that that means Sebastian is still alive. He tells them to come back any time. Ship Voyage Undertaker is a passenger on the cruise liner Campania and is taking a part in the Aurora Society's private meeting. He explains to Ciel that he is there because of his job and stated that the hospital is a regular customer. Later, Undertaker is seen carrying the device that controlled the dead corpses. While questioned by Ciel how to activate it, he answers that he doesn't know, and he doesn't see how such a device would be of any help. While the Viscount of Druitt, whom is also on the ship, starts talking about his plan to create a 'new empire', irritating Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox and Ryan Stoker, Bizarre Dolls began to infiltrate. He attempts to activate the device only for nothing to occur. Grell Sutcliff gets fed up by the fact that the machine doesn't work and he tries to dispose of the Viscount. .]] Undertaker stops him, saying the Viscount has amused him greatly, and engages in a battle with Grell, fighting with his sotoba. Grell remarks that his Death Scythe's blade doesn't cut through Undertaker's sotoba. Undertaker takes the advantage and attacks Grell. Grell blocks the sotobas with his scythe, and is sent flying, breaking the glass ceiling. While glass falls around him, Undertaker says that the world without laughter would be sad, pulling his front locks out of the way, revealing his face. Grell falls back to the ground and he, Ronald, and Sebastian realize that Undertaker is a Shinigami because of his revealed eyes. Ryan then runs up to him and asks why he deceived him. It is revealed that the Bizarre Dolls were created by Undertaker and that he was just manipulating Ryan.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 8 Ciel asks why he would reanimate corpses and he responds saying that it was because he thought humans were curious. He explains how life and death work and that life ends when the Cinematic Record ends. He asks what would happen if a continuation is added to a competed Cinematic Record. Grell doesn’t believe that he edited a Cinematic Record and Undertaker tells him to look at the Bizarre Doll’s. It appears normal at first, but after the end, it show Undertaker dancing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 13-14 He explains that he edited the Cinematic Records so that there is no end which makes the body think that it is still alive and move without a soul. He continues that every living thing tries to obtain what it lacks. The Bizarre Dolls lack a soul so they attack the living to try and get one. However, they can never obtain one, and they will never be truly alive or dead. Undertaker than reveals his name for his creations, "The Bizarre Dolls".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 16 Ciel calls him perverse, but he just tells Ciel that he is still too young to understand. He then starts caressing a Bizarre Doll and says that they are more beautiful than when they where alive. Ciel replies that it makes him sick, but Undertaker retorts saying that there are other humans who want the Bizarre Dolls and that they make the perfect animal weapon. He says "that eccentric bunch" wanted to test how effective the Bizarre Dolls would be, so they put the same number of humans and Bizarre Dolls on the Campania and were going to see how many of each survive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 18-19 He adds that he didn't anticipate that the ship would crash into an iceberg, but that saved him from having to sink it himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 19 Grell and Ronald state that Undertaker is a deserter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 They also say it's against the rules for a Shinigami to interfere with life and death in the human world and Grell adds that the easiest solution would be to capture Undertaker and give him to their bosses. He adds that he can never forgive Undertaker for injuring his face. They then attack Undertaker, but Grell is blocked by him and Ronald is kicked aside by Sebastian, who immediately tries to kick Undertaker, who dodges. Ciel explains that they can’t let the Shinigami take him because they need him to present the truth to the Queen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 23 The Shinigami and Sebastian get ready to fight. Undertaker compares it to a rabbit hunt and asks which rabbit is being hunted. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald then begin fighting. During the fight, he states that Shinigami are all heavily nearsighted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61 Page 3 Grell then asked him if he's at a disadvantage himself and successfully cuts Undertaker's sotoba, much to his surprise as he couldn't do that at first. He took his chance and kicked Grell. He then jumped to Ronald. Although Ronald dodged his attack, his glasses were knocked off his face, causing his eyesight to go blurry. Undertaker kicks Ronald's face and stated that it's 'still green' if a Shinigami still relies on their glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 6 As Grell throws Ronald's glasses back at Ronald, Sebastian's tableware clings to Ronald's glasses, preventing Ronald from catching his glasses. Sebastian then aimed for Undertaker, but he dodged it and asked whether Sebastian thinks that he'll be able to take him down with tableware. Sebastian states that it may not be as good as a death scythe, but his tableware has top-grade sharpness.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 8 Undertaker teases the three of them about how they said that they're going to hunt him down but still couldn't do so. Ronald, who got back his glasses, became annoyed by that and Grell states that they don't have much time. Ronald and Grell then decided to go after Undertaker head on, but were unable to cut the Undertaker's sotoba and states that there should be nothing a death scythe can't cut. Undertaker asks them how strange the phrase is. He told them that there is one thing a death scythe can't cut. He then slashed Grell and Ronald with something, which was later revealed to be his death scythe. He states that he was with it for such a long time that he couldn't part with it and went through some trouble to take it with him after he quit being a Shinigami. Undertaker asked them how it was that he hunt them down instead of him being like a pitiful rabbit in a hunting game. He winds up destroying one of the pillars. Sebastian then threw tables at him. Although the Undertaker was able to cut them easily, he realized he was tricked by Sebastian as he states that he just want to get within the wide reach of the scythe. Undertaker thought it was interesting and said that he will also do something interesting, which is to take Ciel as his hostage, shocking both Ciel and Sebastian. He said to Ciel that he'd always wanted to put him into one of his specially made coffins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 19 As Sebastian attempted to attack Undertaker, he threw Ciel into the air away from Sebastian. .]] Before Sebastian could reach Ciel, he was stabbed by Undertaker's death scythe. He states that a human life is weak and fragile, but it is quite hard to drag out. He also mentions how he had always been wondering why a vicious beast like Sebastian would dress up and play butler. He then watches Sebastian's Cinematic Records. When the Cinematic Record is done, he follows Sebastian, who had just caught Ciel. He notes that Sebastian is the source of Ciel's misery and decides to kill him. But before he can, the Campania begins to sink and tilt heavily.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 5-6 Grell begins fighting him, and he remembers that Grell was Madame Red's butler. Water begins flooding in and Undertaker decides it's time for him to leave. Sebastian and Grell then attack him simultaneously. He dodges both, but drops his chain of lockets, which Ciel grabs. He decides to leave his "treasure" with Ciel and tells him to keep it safe. He then says farewell and slices the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 27 Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope He arrives at the Ice Top Market, part of the Frost Fair, due to the high number of fatalities from frostbite. Thinking he might have additional information on the thief of the ring who died nearby, Fred Aberline approaches him, closely followed by Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau. Ciel initially expects that Sebastian will have to provide the usual fee, but much to their surprise, Undertaker finds Aberline's natural personality to be so amusing that he does not request additional payment. Upon being asked, he leads them to an ice sculpture where the Shard of Hope has been incorporated, and then takes his leave. Book of Doomsday thumb|190px|right|Undertaker helps Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell enter the convent. Initially, he finds Grell's "corpse" in a recent shipment of the dead, and insults his drabness, prompting Grell to attack him. Shortly thereafter, he is approached by Ciel and Sebastian, who learned from Ash that the cult had received a large shipment of coffins, and they expected that Undertaker may know something. He initially tries to get his normal payment, but upon receiving a glare from Grell, he agrees to help them for free. He does this by aiding Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian in entering the convent by delivering a coffin where they were hiding in. Later, he is seen in the Shinigami Library and aids in stopping Angela's rampage, upon Ciel's request. He uses a Death Bookmark to stop the story Angela is writing and adds Sebastian, Grell, and William into a fight with her. However, due to the limitations of the pen and bookmark, he cannot do much more than that. Conspiracy and Revenge When Ciel heads toward a burning London in a boat, he finds him among the ship's cargo. He shares his bone-shaped biscuits and provides limited information on the current goings-on. When prompted, he tells Ciel that he is on the soul collection lists and he is about to die. However, before Ciel can get more information, he is briefly distracted and Undertaker leaves mysteriously. Later, during Sebastian's fight with Ash and Angela, he helps reap the souls that are attacking Sebastian. Death Scythe , in the manga.]] Appearance: Undertaker's Death Scythe takes the form of a stereotypical Shinigami's Scythe, and is silver. It has a skull connecting the blade to the wooden handle, which is wrapped in silver wires, like the bottom of the handle. Abilities: It has been shown to have the normal functions of a Death Scythe, including attack, defense, playing of cinematic records, and soul collection. Possession: Undertaker conceals his Death Scythe beneath his black trench coat and unsheathes it in order to battle. Quotes * "Show me a "first rate laugh".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6 Page 17 * (To Ciel) "Welcome, Earl. Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" * (Referring to Jack the Ripper) "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 26 * "Today is a particular woman's special gala. The final great ceremony in each human's life. A funeral."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 3-4 * "Victoria, aye? I'm not a fan. She sits herself up so high above everyone else, and leaves the painful dirty work to the Earl." * "I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 11 * "Even though I told him to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power, you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered. You will realize once it's too late. How many times have I given you and the others the same warning?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 35-36 * (To Ciel) "You don't need to tell me, I know why you came, with just one look I can tell what's on your mind."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6 Page 14 * (Referring to his bookmark) "And it's pink, isn't that lovely?"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 18 * "How sad it would be, should laughter disappear."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 32-33 * (Referring to Aleister Chamber while fighting Grell)"He, he... It's been a while since I've laughed so much... To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me... Don't you agree? Shinigami?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 24 * (Referring to the Bizarre Dolls) "This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 17 Trivia * He and Azzurro Vanel are the only two who have voiced a dislike for Queen Victoria's portrayal in the manga. * His statue of when he was a legendary Shinigami is seen in the Shinigami Library. * In the manga, while fighting against Grell, he uses sotoba, inscribed strips of wood found at tombs in Japanese cemeteries.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 28 ** He was first seen with sotoba in the extras of Volume 2, four years before he was first seen with them in the manga."Downstairs with Black Butler volume 2" (the extras of Volume 2) * In the manga, shortly after Doll's death he is seen tinkering with a locket engraved with the words "13 July 1866, Claudia P."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 36 In the latest chapter, when the lockets are more visible, he also appears to have another locket with the name "Alex" on it. The date of his birth or other information is as of now unknown.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 23 * His Death Scythe was first shown in the anime. * Like all Shinigami, Undertaker is heavily near eye-sighted. However, he does not wear glasses. * During the Ship Voyage Arc, Undertaker is seen dressed as Charlie Chaplin. Ironically, Charlie Chaplin was born on 16 April 1889,Wikipedia:Charlie Chaplin the day before the Campania set sail, 17 April 1889.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 15 * Undertaker is acquainted with the Phantomhive family when Vincent was the head. References Navigation pl:Undertaker de:Undertaker Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Shinigami Category:Ship Voyage Arc